10 Reasons
by IAmMe12
Summary: 10 reasons of why James loves Lily.
1. Chapter 1 Reasons 1 through 5

**Oh. My. God. I haven't uploaded in forever and I feel terrible about it! D: I was on a mission trip with my church, though and we didn't have internet access. :( Oh well. Here's a story. Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or their characters. That belongs to JKR. There is another chapter coming.**

* * *

**10 Reasons**

**1. You are confident in your abilities.**

Lily Evans walked down the halls of her new school of magic. She absolutely loved it here. Lost in thought, she ran into a body, larger than hers. She looked up and stared into the grinning face of James Potter.

"Can't keep yourself off me, can you Evans?" he smirked. Lily pulled back almost immediately, a look of disgust plastered across her face.

"Slimy git!" she cried, stalking away.

"C'mon, Evans! You know you liked it!" James called. Lily spun around, her wand drawn and pointed at him. She muttered a few words and James was swept up, his feet connected to the ceiling.

"Now you see what a muggle-born can do!" she spun on her heel and walked, quickly to her next class.

**2. You don't hold back when asked to tell the truth.**

James Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room, dressed in an old pair of sweats and a crumpled t-shirt. He saw one Lily Evans sitting next to the fire, reading a book, as usual. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Evans. Tell the truth. I know you think I look amazing." He smirked. Lily turned towards him, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"The truth? Those sweats are desperately in need of a wash, it's obvious you slept in that shirt, and your hair is an absolute mess." She turned back around and returned to her book, leaving James dumbstruck.

**3. You're loyal to your friends. (Even if they don't deserve it.)**

Lily walked along the edge of the Hogwarts Lake, nose in book. She heard yelling from a tree and looked up. James Potter and his idiot friends were up there, laughing their heads off. But, what at? She looked a little closer and saw Severus Snape hanging from the tree. Her eyes narrowed and she slammed her book shut, leaving it behind.

"Potter!" she screamed. He spun around, temporarily forgetting his hexes and smirking when he saw her. James's friend, Sirius Black , elbowed him in the stomach.

"Let him down!" Lily yelled at them. James grinned.

"I will," he said, "If you go out with me." Lily narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"YOU REPULSIVE IDIOT! TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD EVEN EXPECT ME TO SAY YES! LET SEVERUS DOWN NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO THE LAKE!" she screamed. James stared at her, eyes wide. He didn't let Snape down, though. She clenched her teeth, closed her eyes, and mumbled a hex. James went flying into the lake. Lily helped Snape up and left James, cold and wet.

**4. You are a horrible liar.**

Late at night, Lily and James walked down the hallways on head boy/girl duties. It was strangely silent and awkward between the two of them. Lily coughed.

"So James," she started, trying to find a conversation starter. James' eyes widened in the dark.

"What did you just call me?" he whispered. Lily's face grew hot as she blushed, glad that it was dark and he couldn't see her.

"I-I called you Potter," she stuttered. James stepped in front of her and held her shoulders.

"Lily. What. Did. You. Call me?" he asked. Lily shut her eyes tightly and whispered,

"Potter. I called you Potter." James smiled.

"No you didn't. C'mon Evans. What did you call me?" Lily blushed even harder.

"I called you James." For the first time that year, James smiled. A true smile. They went back to their duties.

**5. You don't care what other people think of you. **

Lily and James were sitting suspiciously close together at breakfast. Everyone, even the Slytherin's had been staring at them.

"So Lily," Sirius asked, teasingly, "You finally gave into him?" Lily turned to him.

"Yeah. Why does it matter? We're happy." She turned back to James. It didn't matter what Sirius thought.

* * *

**Kay! PLZZZ REVIEWWWWWW! One more chapter comin!**

**Loveee yooouuuuu!**

**-IAmMe12**


	2. Chapter 2 Reasons 6 through 10

**Part 2 of 10 reasons. How ya like it! I don't own HP or the characters!**

* * *

**10 Reasons (Part 2)**

**6. You care for people. (Even when you have better things to be doing).**

Lily ran into the Infirmary.

"James!" she cried, rushing over, "Are you okay?" Just a few hours before he had fallen off his broomstick in a quidditch match.

"I'm fine, Evans. I'm okay," he said, attempting to smile at her. Lily turned to the nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

"Is he hurt badly?"

"He has a broken arm and a black eye," the woman replied. Lily turned back to her boyfriend.

"You're not okay, you liar!" she punched him in the unbroken arm.

"Lily. I'll be fine. Get going. You're going to miss class," James said, staring at her. Lily shook her head and pulled up a chair.

"I don't care what Flitwick says. I'm staying here with you."

**7. You don't judge people for who they are on the outside.**

The Marauders surrounded Lily, a serious look replacing all of their usually laughing faces.

"Lily- we have something to tell you," Sirius said. Lily nodded, indicating them to go on. They turned to face Remus Lupin who looked pale.

"You tell her, Moony," James said, "It's your… problem." Remus nodded and turned to Lily.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone. Ever." Lily nodded, intrigued.

"Lily…I'm a werewolf," he said, gravely.

"That's it?" she asked. The boys nodded. "I knew that. And Remus, it doesn't change who you are. You're still an amazing and loyal friend." Lupin grinned and sighed.

"Thank god for you, Lily Evans," he said.

**8. You were there for me through thick and thin.**

James has seemed so depressed lately. He rarely talked to Sirius and Lupin, and he never talked to Lily.

"Oi, Evans!" Sirius called one day. Lily spun around and grinned when she saw her friends.

"Yeah?"

"We need you to talk to James. Find out what's wrong."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Like he'll talk to us about it. Now go." Lily found herself being pushed over to where her boyfriend was sitting.

"Hey James," she said walking over, "What's been going on?" James stared up at her with sad eyes.

"My younger sister, Amelia, died this weekend." He placed his head in his hands and felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. Lily sat down on the bench next to him and put her arm around him.

"We're going to get through this, James."

**9. You are willing to cry for me.**

James sat down next to Lily at Amelia's funeral. She had been 9. Only 9 years old and killed in a car crash. They went through the usual ceremonies, until the pastor asked James to say a few words. He clenched his fists and walked up to the podium, stiff legged.

"Amelia was…she was more than a sister to me. She was my best friend. She knew everything about me and even when we fought, w-we always loved each other. She-she was too young. And my life won't ever be the same, now. If I could have one wish. Just one wish. It would be to bring her back to me. And to talk to her. Just one last time. Tell her how much I love her." He looked out in the crowd and his eyes found Lily. She was crying.

She hadn't even known Amelia and she was crying for her. James knew then how much she cared about him.

**10. You told me you loved me.**

Lily Evans and James Potter walked down the empty Hogwarts corridors, hand in hand.

"Lily?" James broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"What would you say to me if you could say only one thing?"

"Just one thing?"

"Yep."

"I'd tell you I love you."

"What was that?"

"I love you, James Potter. I love you so much."

* * *

**R&R!**

**Huggles! I lub u!**

**~IAmMe12**


End file.
